Prancing around in the big world?
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a Taylor Lautner from Twilight one-shot. It's based on the film too... hope you like it !


~*~

**Ook.. I didn't knew how to put this on the site, but here goes nothing... I hope !**

**This is a Taylor Lautner, the movie star that everybody drools over, ( and I know why ) one-shot lemon!**

**Let's see if I can lit up a dirty fire with this! Taylor? If you happened to read this story, please don't think of me as an obsessed fan! I'm a dirty, crazy and hyperactive obsessed fan!**

**And you my faithful readers, please enjoy!**

* * *

~*~

_**Name: Tiffany Cross**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Hair: dirty blond**_

_**Eyes: blue**_

_**Looks: pretty tall and slim, well build.**_

_**Past: the daughter of a quite rich family. Her father is a manager of some of the big celebs, but she doesn't quite like the attention that she gets from just be 'a daughter'. She released a very important book and quite amusing too. One day her father took her to one of the sets and showed her the actors that played in that movie. By accident she bumped into one of the actors and .. well.. lets just say that the fire was ignited.**_

_**~*~  
**_

* * *

~*~

**Prancing around in the.... big world?**

~*~

* * *

~*~

~*~

**Tiffany's POV:**

Ok... so what if I released a book and my pappy is a very important man. We still look a little cheep and don't 'sparkle' in their eyes. Why is everyone so.... crazy about my family? I don't like the attention. I don't like the way those paparazzi are tailing me like I'm some fucking stake.

I don't look good. I'm not dating an important person, I don't create scandals every five seconds I step out the door, so why are they after me like hungry wolfs. Sure, I talk to those oh so important celebs, so what? I don't want to spill out the so called juicy news I find. For instance : they wanted to know if Robert Pattison was dating his partner, Kristen Steward, who, by the way I don't like, almost at all. And of course I don't know!

I don't like to stick my nose in someone else's business. I wont like it if someone did that to ME, so why should I do this to someone else? And another thing : they bombarded me with question like :'Do you know the famous –insert any cinema star's name here that you are crazy about- ?' or ' What do you know about -insert another name here-'s drinking problem!' or ' Do you have a romantic relationship with your friend Taylor Lautner?'

Yes! The last question is by far the most annoying in this industry that I, accidently, stepped into! All those man eating sharks that call themselves humans are yapping about is me and Taylor!

And for God's sake : what does an author like me, with no name in this industry, with no name in my own industry even, has to do with this godly looking man? Come on! Lets be realistic for a minute shall we?

Yes, I made friends with him because of my father, a cup of hot coffee and an humiliating accident. But let me tell you my story a little ok?

I was just finishing one of those great speeches that an young and fresh author like me does at his or her beginning and I was just about to leave when my hyperactive and enthusiastic father of mine yelled at me to stop and come with him. Sure I went, I couldn't just refuse him right? Even if all I wanted was to get the hell away from that studio. Plus : I had this perfect little plan that involved dynamite and car crashes and a man with an ice- cream. Yeah, I was going to blow the paparazzi that didn't leave me alone up, and just send them with a one way ticked to God. Heh, but I had to abandon that plan.

By pops dragged me about ten minutes around the studio, constantly yapping about some big project and that he just made friends with this super cute and funny writer that I might just know. But, I just heard three of four words out of that mumbling of his : Stephanie Mayer, Twilight, actors and, of course, ' I am one of the people that take care of the movie!' couldn't miss that out!

And I am serious, because at that point my father was almost screaming those words into my face because, and I'm proud of it, I didn't seem to care about this new and important job of his. I nodded and calmed him down. Not too good for your blood pressure to get so angry all of a sudden.

And, when this little ranting stopped I had to notice that we were in another place. A big and spacious movie set were some of the actors, and I mean the cast of Twilight, were chilling out.

_'God I hate this ... ' _but I never finished that thought because my father had already pushed me in front of someone that I did and didn't recognize at first. But, at last, I remembered the smiling face of the first woman who said she liked my book. The first important woman, a writer non the less, I mean. Stephanie Mayer in flesh and bones!

But my memory and words were in vacation at that time so I just mumbled a "Hello" and then turned my head to one side to look at the rest of very busy people that moved around me.

The chat went on and on! Well... in reality they talked for about ten minutes, but in my time I could have sworn it was about two hours. I was exhausted, and I wanted to go home and spend the rest of the day finishing one of my other books : "Flaming Desire!". My editor nearly begged me to finish it. But oh well... art can't be rushed.

"Tiffany darling, could you go and get some coffee for us?" my father said sweetly. I so hated him when he talked in that manner and most of the times he just smiled like nothing was wrong, even if he himself knew how fast he sounded. But oh well... God bless this moment. I was finally able to move from my spot.

I nodded and went to get that blasted coffee. I wanted to have one for myself, but I couldn't have it because of my own emotional rage that fumed inside me. I walked casually to the vending machine and pressed the buttons and waited. It wasn't long before the two very hot and very steamy cups of coffee were out. So, in that graceful manner that seems to skip a beat at me, and I mean, I totally looked like a zombie by now, I grabbed them and went to give them to the two very happy people that talked about God knows what.

_' I sure hope that those two remember in time that they are married ! I for sure don't want a scandal running in my family or even outside of it! Those crazy bastards will eat me alive if they find out!' _and by crazy bastards what I mean is my very own escort of paparazzi that seemed to take a liking in me.

Hey, maybe I was just too cute and innocent for them. And that, in their language meant : I was hiding some dirty secret from the world. At this point in time and space, the images that had appeared in my mind were very vivid, colorful and dynamic. I was so cut up in my own little imagination, thinking about all the possible secrets that I could hide, that I didn't notice were I was going. So, as faith already decided, being a bitch as it always is, I bumped into someone. And, of course, and for crying out loud why? I spilled all the coffee on the poor man.

All I heard was a yelp and then a slight curse as my butt hit the ground hard, as the rest of the hot coffee spilled over my own clothes. Oh shit! What did I just do? That was my first time bumping into someone like that, and for sure it wont be the last, but why now?

And, went I looked up at that time, my mouth just went agape and my cheeks burned red. I just screwed up! And big time! Who on earth, other then me, spills very hot coffee over Taylor Lautner and looks at him like a dumb blonde, with a stupid face? And I for sure wasn't dumb! Do you know any blonde women that wrote two books and got millions out of selling them? Sure, I wasn't that much of a celebrity, but I wasn't a nobody either. Well... I liked to think like this.

But, to turn back at the matter at hand : what was I supposed to do now? I didn't know if he will get angry, or if he will start cursing, or God knows what! I have done worse that's for sure, but this was ... oh god! Sooooo awkward.

I gulped but made no attempt to get to my feet and say something to him. And he just stared at me as he tried to clean his shirt. Why me?

"Are you ok miss?" his voice sounded... worried? Why? Why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he looking at me like I was some kind of idiot that should be locked down in a mental hospital for my own good.

I shrugged in my mind and just nodded, still unable to say anything to the poor guy. What a fucked up day I was having! But was it really necessary for him to bump into this waked world of mine ? And without safety gear on too.

"I'm sorry .. I wasn't looking.." we mumbled at the same time, in the same manner. This was... weird I could say!

But we started laughing non the less. And he helped me up too!

_'What a sweet guy! '_ I though then. But I could say now, after knowing him for about, hmm.... three months that I was terribly wrong. He was more then sweet! And, to tell you the truth, after we both changed into some fresh clothes, and started talking as the rest of his friends came to meat me, I can say that I .. kind of, fell for him!

Yes, ladies and gentleman, Tiffany Cross, the blond chick that claimed three months ago that she will never fell for a movie star, or even tried to get into that world of fake celebs, was madly in love with this cute and funny guy. I know ! It's a shocker, even for me, but at that time my heart really went crazy on me, when ever he was close enough to feel his perfume. And I can tell you this ladies, the man really knew what perfume to wear to make any female drool over him. Not to mention that he looked absolutely hot.

And that's how I met Taylor.

Now, I really don't have a clue how they manage to find out, but they did, the paparazzi are now over me, yelling for an answer at that annoying question. And I always answer :

"Do I look like his girlfriend or at least someone close to him? " and then turn around and walk away as they fallow me asking me other questions.

Now, I would lie if I said that I wasn't special to him, and I mean a close friend that he could trust, not some fake bimbo with no brains that trailed after him. He really talked with me about various problems, and we always spend the nights together, but ... he never ever gave any signs of him being... into me.

Life really isn't fair with the people in love!

But, to continue in the present, my story I mean, lets just say one thing : I am, right now, at some fancy party that I was invited too, looking around the very big room with a glass of champagne in one hand and a bottle of Don in the other.

I wasn't drunk if that's what you are asking yourselves, and I for sure wasn't looking at someone in particular. Taylor wasn't here yet1 Not him nor his friends, not even his manager or the film director!

Ups! I was wrong on the last one : the director was near the food table flirting, as I thought, with some very beautiful singers and actresses. Heh, sometimes I envied those girls, that I in secret called them whores, but, right now, all alone as I was, I didn't give a damn about them.

I had the shittiest day of all the shittiest days so far. First, my editor called me and told me that I had to come to the studio A.S.A.P. and it was seven in the fucking morning. I managed to arrive there at seven and a half, still half asleep with a face that would scare any male away. And, of course, something that hasn't happened to me all month happened now : my manager and the CEO of the corporation that founded my books, started yelling at me, making me feel like a piece of trash for not coming with the next pages of my book. Oh boo hoo me ... When that finished, with me throwing in their faces the last one hundred pages of my book :" Flaming Desire!" that, in the end, got to be one of the gruesome books that have ever appeared on the market, I stormed out of that room, with my head high and holding back my anger and tears. Yes, they called after that, mumbling apologies, but I just hung up. Then, another heart braking episode was with my quite old mother: she found some lovey-dovey emails from some woman in my father's computer that he had forgotten to erase. Another scandal with tears and curses, and the quite shocking turning of events : my mom had to go to the hospital with a very weak heart that could have meant the end of her life.

Oh... this life is just a pain in the ass right now! And, the last thing, but surely, not the least on this God forsaken day, because it hasn't ended here, I got this invitation, and as I got here, into a fight with some no name celeb that accused me of being a slut and a whore, and yelled so that everyone could hear that I have stolen her boyfriend that I personally never met before. In the end, after she slapped me, and I punched her, her boyfriend appeared and told her that she got the wrong person.

So, now I was all alone, with my back facing the outside world on a open balcony, with a swollen cheek and my hair messed up. And it was only eight o'clock. What could that heartless God have planed for me yet?

I sighted! What a good way to start a party! Not to mention that I avoided my editor and that annoying bastard of a CEO at any cost and now I was just chilling. That and trying to make my face still look human enough, not like a red tomato. This was the big world that I carelessly stepped into! I knew it from the start that only bad things will come out of me selling a book, but it was this or becoming a model, and for sure I wasn't a model type.

"Hey.. you ok?" a smooth voice echoed to my ears as my head snapped up to look straight at the last person I wanted to see that day : Taylor.

But thank God for this ten floors building. No paparazzi here, hehe! Or, and I knew that they already thought about this, were watching me with some kind of sniper equipment from the building next door ? I turned around, to scan the area, but I couldn't see anything strange, so I decided to just play safe for now.

"I'm ok... A little shaken up but fine!" I said with a half voice, smiling my best as I grabbed his hand and the bottle of Don and dragged him to one of the darker corners were no one was sitting.

Funny thing with this celebs, if they find themselves at one of this parties and they have a partner, they would do anything to stand out, so this kind of dark places are usually isolated and rarely populated. Thank God for that!

"I heard about your parents! I'm sorry!" he whispered as I slumped unceremoniously on the soft couch, sighting.

"You would be surprised to find that you are the first! And thanks! That's sweet of you!" I smiled sadly, as he took the seat right next to me and took my left hand into his.

And God was he soft and warm. I could just melt right there. Cut that, I already was! My heart was beating like crazy right now as he turned to face me and we just stared at each other.

He huffed and made himself cozier by stretching his legs and resting his body against mine. Oh, how I love God right now!

"You know what? I wonder if everything would turn out ok between us! " he said out of the blue as I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I gently said, looking at him through my teary eyes.

I wanted to cry right now! I wanted to cry so badly! But at last a Cross never cries in front of an audience. Especially when this audience is a very cute and gentle boy that maybe, just maybe, could make me happy.

" I mean... Oh, sometimes you are too dense you know that?" he sighted, turning his head so that his lips were about two inches away from mine.

I could have sworn I sow his tongue wet them right before he had turned his head. I wasn't so sure what he meant right now, so I stayed quiet looking into his dark orbs.

I tried to remember out previous conversations, and I realized that he had always asked me if I would be OK in this crazy and strange world that I was stepping into because of the friendship with him. And I always answered :'yes'. As long as he was with me everything would be ok!

"What I mean is.... If this thing between us evolves will you be ok? I mean... Even more attention will fall on you, and this time it wont be so easy to wiggle yourself out of conversations with the media using only your talent. " he said matter of fact as I looked at him puzzled.

Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting? Or were my ears going deaf and my mind crazy ? I gulped and shifted my gaze to one side just in time to see some girls yelling at each other as flashes of light made my eyesight sparkle.

"Yes..." I managed to mumble, and after that, all I could feel was the intense pleasure of him kissing me.

And oh, from were did he learn to kiss like this?

**General POV:**

He had leaned in and kissed her. He wanted to kiss her for some time, but he couldn't just force himself on her. He knew what bad name she gave to all those actors and actresses who just jumped into a relationship just to gain fame or some other worldly possession. Heck, he thought the same way, that's why he fell in love with her in the first place.

Even if she had a father that pranced around the celebs all the time, even if she herself was a person that the paparazzi fallowed everywhere, she was stuck up, or as sweet as all the other girls he met. Sure, she was a year younger then him, but that was just awesome. She knew how to handle the media so well that nobody wanted to scoop up something dirty in her private life. She even managed to keep the evil eye of the paparazzi away from them, so he now could freely walk around without being so harassed by the annoying questions. Nothing bad in the tabloids about him, and only thanks to her.

But, he did want to know one thing : if she felt the same way about him like he felt for her. Because she didn't want fame nor attention, she was the only girl that could make him happy and rich at the same time.

Don't understand the wrong think in this statement : he didn't want her for her money or fame, all he wanted was to have a normal relation with a girl, and because she seemed to repel all the unwanted attention....you get the picture.

And now all he could think about was :

_'Damn.. she has such soft lips!'_

Licking her bottom lips, sucking at it gently, shifting his body weight so that he could pull her closer, Taylor got permission to her sweet mouth. Their tongue started a war, and as the seconds passed, it got more fierce and fiery and passionate. He was now hovering over her, her head resting on one of the pillows as he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

Winning the battle, Taylor broke the kiss, his breathing heavy, as he stared deep within the blue pools that made him loose his mind every time he looked at her. She was red, blushing furiously, her lips a little swollen, as she stared back him.

"Can we get out of here?" she whispered, the only words that could make his heart beat like mad, the only words that he could never mutter without her consent.

Getting up, a little unsteady on his own legs, Taylor pulled her hand and hugged her close. They stood like that for about a minute or two, just getting their heart beats back to normal, just to look composed again. When they were normal again, whatever normal meant at this point, they nearly ran out of the party, ignoring all the calls that people made just to turn them around. They didn't care at this point about the world around them! They were too aware of their own rebellious bodies to care!

They were panting heavily when they got outside through the back door, knowing the usual habits of the media guys. Hell, they ran ten floor, kissing and barely stopping one another from undressing the other person, just because they were afraid of the cameras and the people that may got on in the elevator.

So, the next, lets just say, twenty minutes that it took them to get to his apartment, or suit or whatever, they kissed like the end of the world was just about to sing it's last tunes. Taylor licked, sucked, nibbled and kisses again and again the skin on her neck, making her moan times and times again. He now knew her sweet spot that he even marked, at the base of her neck, right next to her collar bone, on which a glistering pattern could be seen dew to his hard licks.

Her black gown with a small ribbon on one side was nearly torn off, if it wasn't for the driver saying that they have arrived. They were so desperate to feel one another that they almost done it in the back seat of the limo they were in. Well, what could you ask them at this point : their bottled up emotion, the frustration of the hole day and the fire that had long started between them had finally exploded, and it could be cured only with sex. Hard core love that could last an entire night! And by God, as hard as Taylor felt right now, he knew he could last longer then just eight or ten hours.

Smirking and picking her up bridal style, Taylor carried Tiffany to his room in mere minutes, not even once looking back or braking the new kiss that started between them.

They didn't remember quite well how they got into his house, nor his room, but they found themselves completely naked, the brunette on top of the girl, looking straight into her eyes as he prepared to lower his head to her heaving breasts.

The way his mouth and body moved against hers, as Tiffany bucked underneath trying to get as much friction between her burning virgin core and his hard shaft, almost drove her crazy. The way his mouth engulfed her hardened picks one by one, and his tongue paid attention to her moulds gently and lovingly brought tears to her eyes, tears that were soon licked away by her soul mate. When he moved his head lower, biting at the sensitive flesh of her belly, pulling at it softly, as he inserted two fingers in to her very wet and very ready pussy, Tiffany nearly screamed his name.

She wanted him, and she wanted him now, even if it was going to hurt. Pulling at his shoulder and head, moaning out her request, the blond girl found herself shoved over the edge when Taylor added another finger, thus reaching that sensitive spot inside her, as he, at the same time, played with her clit.

Panting from the pure pleasure, Tiffany braced herself as the boy that she so desperately needed positioned himself at her entrance. Kissing her deeply, pouring all his feelings, all his sincere feelings into it, Taylor pushed hard, shading himself fully in her with one thrust, taking away her virginity too. He muffled her cry, and then nuzzled at her neck, as he kept still, waiting, or at least trying to wait, till she was ready to move again.

And, it didn't take long for her to adjust and buck her hips into his, starting off at a torturous slow pace. Thrust for thrust, groan for moan, they sped up, with him hooking her right leg onto his waist to change the angle.

Their moans transformed into huffs and screams, as she fell again off that invisible cliff, screaming his name. But he didn't stop. He changed their position, in which she was on all fours and he banged at her from behind. With her walls squeezing his already painful erection, Taylor had to push as rough as he could so that he could come with her.

It didn't take long for him to reach his destination, as his cock jerked inside her, making her arch her back off the bed as he hugged her close, his fingers digging into the mattress as he let out one of the most sexiest sound she had ever heard a man say, as he jerked his head back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. They were both in heaven, as they fought to regain their breath.

Nuzzling her neck, his body fully covering hers, Taylor drifted off to a peaceful state, as his semi hard dick pulsated again, coming back to life.

"You know I can go on forever like this! And it's all because of you!" he whispered kissing her fully on the mouth.

Giggling tiredly, Tiffany kissed back, turning their bodies so that she was on top, strangling his hips as his little friend stood up for attention.

"My turn love!" she smiled deviously.

They laughed a little before they started. And damn what a start it was !


End file.
